Kanlin
by Liu Barrowin
Summary: Komui gives up on immortalizing himself, and tries making a model of someone else. Unfortunately that someone else is rather violent. KandaxKanda. Hold on to your hats people.


The afternoon was early, the coffee was brewed…and Komui was bored. Unfortunately, Komui being bored meant mayhem and destruction so as soon as the science department saw that sigh escape the man's lips, they were out of there faster than lightning dancing about a metal rod. Komui had been waiting for this and smirked devilishly as he saw the last of Reever disappear through his office door. He then reached into his desk and pulled out the plans for his next project.

Kanda had just returned from a long mission and was now perusing the hallways with absolutely nothing to do but glare at passer bys. His room was but a meter away when he heard the cry of

"Oi, Yuu!" stab him from behind. The corner of Kanda's mouth began to twitch as he slowly turned himself around to meet the gaze of none other than Lavi.

"What the hell do you want, fuckface?" the Japanese spat, being in no mood to converse and certainly not with the young bookman. Lavi frowned slightly.

"Yes well, Komui wants to see you." He said, reaching for Kanda's hand. Kanda instantly recoiled.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he hissed. Lavi shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He turned his back to the other and started to walk off. "I'm sure you know the way." Kanda scowled deeply and after a moment's pause decided to follow Lavi to what may or may not been a bunch of bullshit.

When Kanda walked into Komui's office he felt a surge of doom course through his body and send shivers down his spine. The sight before him wasn't all that terrifying, but it had the potential to become so. The room was crowded with quite a few exorcists and the science department, all of which seemed to have worry and fear etched into their faces, and before them stood Komui on his desk with something roughly the size of a human covered in a beige tarp. Allen, who stood next to Kanda, shot him a look of distress.

"You don't think it's another Komlin, do you?" he asked, shooting the tarped object a wary glance. Komui pointed a finger at the young exorcist from his place on his desk.

"WRONG!" He shouted, causing half the room to jump in surprise. Allen jumped into Kanda, who promptly shoved him away and down onto the ground. Komui let a grin creep onto his face as he began to caress his chin. "Oh no, this is no Komlin. I've had too much trouble in the past so I've chosen to move on to…other things." He continued, causing Reever to raise an eyebrow.

"Might I suggest you quit while you're ahead?" he said, arms crossed and hip shifted out to one side. Komui shook his head.

"Too late for that now, dear Reever."

"Dear?"

"TIME FOR THE UNVEILING!" the bereted man shouted as he grabbed the tarp and whisked it off that which stood beside him. The room went dead with shock, for what stood beside Komui…was Kanda in a white beret. "I give you…Kanlin!" Gazes started to flick back and forth between Kanlin and Kanda, whose face was white with horror. There was a thick and awkward moment of silence.

"MUGEN!"

"OH SHIT, GRAB HIM!" Lavi shouted as Kanda unsheathed his beloved sword and in an instant He, Bookman, Allen and Reever were all on top of the Asian swordsman. Kanlin frowned and flicked the white hat off his head before looking around at the room before him. He shot a glance over towards the door as it started to creak open and reveal Lenalee and a tray of coffee mugs. She quickly scanned the room to see a five man brawl, a huddled group of scared members of the science department and two men standing on a desk. She furrowed her eyebrows together before stepping into the room.

"I'm not even going to ask. Come get your coffee." She sighed and stood as people rushed over to her to retrieve their liquid drug. Komui jumped off the desk and rushed over to his sister.

"Oh Lenalee, You're so kind and thoughtful!" He cried out dramatically, causing half the room to roll their eyes. Kanlin cocked his head to the side and made his way off the desk and cautiously over towards his creator's sister. She smiled upon seeing him and held the tray out in his direction.

"Here Kanda, take a cup." She said. Kanlin warily picked up a flowery green mug and sniffed the liquid within it. It didn't smell bad. He shifted his eyes about the room and saw that what he had been given was for ingesting, so he carefully took a sip just as Komui saw and understood what was happening.

"No, Kanlin DON'T DRINK THE COFFEE!" He shouted all too late but loud enough for everyone to hear. The five man brawl stopped to look on in horror as Kanlin decided to chug the whole cup of coffee. He licked his lips and nodded his head in approval and stood still a moment. Nothing seemed to happen as the machine sighed in content and closed its eyes. Never the less, people started to inch slowly towards the door, fearing the worst. Kanda, however, decided it would be a brilliant idea to walk right up to the machine and punch it in the face. A metal twang rang throughout the room as Kanda's hand bounced right off his machine self's face, which was followed by a hoarse cry from the flesh and blood of the two as he clutched his hand in pain. Kanda started swearing in his native tongue before shooting a glare over his shoulder at Komui, who now stood alone in the room behind him.

"What this fuck is this shit made of!?" He shouted, causing the older man to flinch. Komui tugged on his collar.

"Well, the interior is basic metal and wiring while the outside is…skin and hair I took from your room and…cloned." He explained, though rather sheepishly. Kanda's look turned from that of rage to a look that said "Oh no FUCKING way" and he was about to say something else when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned his head cautiously back towards his first victim to see that it had opened its eyes and adopted a rather unsettling look upon its face. Komui gave the two Kanda's a salute.

"You're on your own now, kid!" He shouted as he turned to leave the room. Kanda frowned as he heard the door click shut and lock from the outside, signifying that he has royally fucked if this machine decided it wanted to kick his ass. The Asian went to reach for Mugen but found that it had fallen off his person in his struggle against his comrades and now lay across the room… And well out of his reach. Kanlin pulled Kanda closer to him and placed his hand on the other's hip as he let the hand that grabbed Kanda's shoulder slide down the Asian's chest. Kanda tried to twist away but failed, and only gave the machine the momentum to turn his body to face him. Kanlin grabbed Kanda's wrist forcefully.

"L-let me go!" the flesh and blood of the two cried out, a hint of fear in his voice. Kanlin let a devilish smile creep onto his face.

"Don't be afraid, Kanda." He said as if comforting him, thought the tone of his voice was wicked. Kanda's eyes went wide in shock.

"Shit, you talk!?" he shouted harshly. Kanlin chuckled softly.

"I can do more than talk, Kanda." The machine whispered, licking its lips. Kanda blushed furiously as Kanlin pressed himself flush against his body.

"S-stop." He whimpered, not knowing what to think of the situation. He hated feeling helpless and weak, but this machine…it was him. So, did that mean that either way, he was the one in control? The young man thought for a moment but was instantly distracted when his mechanical self slid his hand down his pants. Kanda gasped as Kanlin began to stroke him.

"S-sto..Ahh…" he moaned, flushing a very deep crimson as his plea was interrupted by Kanlin's surprisingly soft lips upon his own. Kanda tried to squirm away but only managed to rub up against his mechanical self's hand. He moaned unintentionally into the kiss and allowed for Kanlin to slide his slick, wet tongue into his mouth, and Kanda's thoughts of trying to escape died. It felt so good he thought it illegal. As he thought he never wanted it to end, Kanlin pulled away and removed his hand from Kanda's 

trousers, causing the Japanese man to whimper from the loss. Kanlin smirked as he looked into the eyes of that which he was modeled after.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yes." Kanda replied, his voice husky and full of want. Kanlin's smirk turned into a full on grin as he slowly began to unzip the jacket on the body before him. Kanda let the jacket slide from his body as the mechanical man slid his hands around his waist and started to lower the young man to the paper ridden floor. The flesh and blood started to work on the mechanical one's jacket as the mechanical worked on removing the flesh's pants, and only when they were both completely naked did they pause to drink each other in. Kanda eyed the machine up and down in astonishment of its accuracy. Had he not known better, he would think this thing his doppelganger. Had he been in his right mind, he might have been worrying about how well Komui must have known his body to make this thing, but in all honesty that was the last thing on his mind. He was about to get fucked by the human Adonis that was himself, and he was having a hard time containing his excitement. Kanlin chuckled softly and positioned himself directly over top of Kanda, using his forearms to balance himself.

"You ready?" he asked. Kanda nodded, face flushing red all over again. His mechanical self lifted three fingers to his mouth and slid them in slowly. Kanda sucked and licked them just as slowly until they were fully coated with his saliva. Kanlin pulled them out of the flesh's mouth, who pressed down hard enough with his teeth to graze the digits as he did so.

"You're eager, hmm?" Kanlin commented as he slid a finger into Kanda's tight entrance. The young man winced and cried out in pain as he was intruded and stretched to prepare him for what was to come, but soon enough all his other's fingers were inside him and the pain was starting to disappear. Kanlin, sensing that the other was relaxing, began to pry further into the young man. Kanda bucked slightly and was met with an immense wave of pleasure and the robot's fingers met with something inside him that just…ahh. The moan that escaped his lips was definitely a signal to go and it was all Kanlin needed to remove his fingers and replace them with something much more satisfying. Kanda knew how big he was, but his cock just felt bigger when it was inside him, stretching out his walls. Kanlin started to move from within him, causing the Asian to hiss in pain.

"S-shit, let me adjust first." He said, but to no avail. The machine just kept going and for a moment Kanda was afraid the thing would tear him apart from the inside, but when those thrusts started hitting that spot inside him, his fear mixed all too well with the physical sense of pleasure until he could barely tell the two apart. Before too long Kanda was moaning and thrashing about in pure ecstasy as he struggled to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as he essentially let himself fuck him into next week. A foreign heat began to coil within his midriff.

"Ka-… I'm…" he started, but his words were stolen from him as he reached his peak came all over the stomach of both him and his mechanical clone. Kanlin gave a few short thrusts before he collapsed lifelessly atop the flesh he pleasured into submission not a few moments ago. Kanda lay on the floor, panting lightly and riding the last few waves of pleasure before struggling into a sitting position. He looked down at the naked heap of himself in his lap.

"Kanlin?" he asked, shaking the machine's shoulder. "Kanlin?" no response. Kanda shrugged and pulled himself away from the machine slowly, hissing in pain as he removed his other's cock from his sweet boy tunnel. Once done, he slipped on his jacket and looked back over at his other, now useless self.

"Tch. I must have shorted it out." He mumbled. Not really feeling any remorse but not really wanting to look at something that looked like his corpse, the man took the machine's clothing and properly dressed it, placing the hood of the jacket over its head and rolling the mechanical corpse on to its side to hide its face from his view. Next the man slipped on his pants and zipped up his jacket before walking across the room and picking up his beloved Mugen. He turned towards Kanlin's broken frame.

Komui stood in front of the door to his office, ear placed against the door and a devilish smile on his face. Reever, who stood by his side, merely sighed.

"You know, you're going to have to open that door eventually if you want your favorite pen." He said, voice tired and unenthused. Komui turned to reply but was interrupted by the smashing of the door behind him. Kanda growled and tapped Komui on the shoulder with Mugen.

"If you ever try that again, I'll decimate more than just your robot and your door." He hissed. Reever grabbed Komui and dragged him out of the swordsman's way, and the two watched as Yuu stalked off. The Australian man frowned and redirected Komui into his office and was not surprised to see robot parts scattered and sparking about the room. Komui started to cry.

"I worked so hard on Kanlin!" he whined, spinning around and into Reever's chest. The other man simply sighed.

"I know. Let's get you to your desk." He said, and started walking the other man towards the other side of the room, but stopped abruptly. He felt something squish beneath his shoe. He looked down.

"WHAT THE HELL!? OHHH, GROSS, IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!?"


End file.
